Drinks
by Innocence Has a Gun
Summary: This, Luca thinks, is why he never goes out with Spada.
1. Drinks I

One night, Luca invites Spada over to hang out. His parents are out (Father's on a business trip, Mother's out with her friends and won't be back until daybreak) and it's about time he got to spend some time with his best friend. It was too crowded for Spada to be around when his parents were (worried looks from his mother, disappointed from his father) so with them being gone- it's a perfect opportunity.

_(He doesn't know how he'll explain the beer stains in the carpet, or why the door to his father's study has a hole in it and it's bent a little off its hinges, or why there's books all over the floor in there and a few of them have white stains despite their best efforts to clean up - he doesn't know how he's going to tell his mother that they need more tissues, especially when she had just bought some the other morning.)_

Spada brings a bag full of still-cold drinks, lube, and a condom. The first one's for the party that he's gonna throw and the last two are 'just in case' - just in case he gets lucky at the aforementioned party. Luca's aghast when he opens the door as sees it all, and Spada just laughs off his questions ("Why do you have beer? Spada, neither of us are older enough to drink that- how did you get it?") and shoulders past him, setting the bag on the table and turning to face his panicky, worried friend, leaning against the wood and grinning.

"For the party, of course."

_(It's a party that never gets started and it's a party that gets forgotten about the second they start fighting, trading punches for kissing and vice versa until there's a hole in his father's study's door and Luca's pressed tightly against it, flushed and out of breath, with Spada's leg between his and the flush isn't just from the drinks anymore, and being out of breath isn't just from the exhaustion, and he loops his arms around Spada's neck and moans loudly when Spada sneaks a hand between his dress shirt buttons and smoothes his palm over his skin, around his side and kisses him, really kisses him, and it's a whirlwind of activity that ends with him against the shelves of his father's study, pulling down books trying to gain purchase and an advantage and Spada laughing, kissing every inch of freshly-exposed skin and murmuring into his skin that he knew he'd brought the extra two items for a reason.)_

"What party?"

"Your folks are out, right? We're gonna throw one."

Luca's face drains of all color and he shakes his head, even though he knows it's fruitless to argue with Spada, especially when he moseys on over to the addressbook by the phone and flips through the pages.

"There any hot girls around here?"

"I don't think Father would keep their numbers in his addressbook."

"Oh, damn-"

Spada flinches his hand away from the book, clutching it to his chest and checking it over for spots or stripes or whatever weird-ass disease it could have, and Luca shoots him a dirty look for the dramatics before turning around to the table and eyeing the drinks speculatively. Spada grins and slides over the table, landing on the otherside and yanking out two brown glass bottles. He holds out one to Luca (who refuses it, but gets it shoved in his hand for his trouble anyways) and pops it open with a pocketknife. He graciously does the same for Luca ("You're welcome, man, now drink up!") and takes a swig out of his. Luca sniffs the open bottle and scrunches his nose, before meeting Spada's expectant look with his own disgusted, worried one and sighs. He peers in it, sniffs it again, and takse a little sip.

It's every bit disgusting as he thought it'd be.

_(He's on his second bottle when Spada punches him in the shoulder and laughs, calls him a lightweight and just barely dodges Luca's fist when it tries to sock him in the gut; he laughs again, teasing how he couldn't hold his damn liquor, just like a kid, and gets cut short by a flying punch to the mouth - then they're at it, Spada tackling Luca and rolling on the ground with him, both of them flinching and yelping when they slam into furniture, and Luca gets up and scrambles away, doesn't look where he's going before he slams into his father's study's door and turns around, just in time to watch Spada's fist land two inches to the right of his face and- something happens then, and despite Spada's bleeding knuckles he caresses Luca's face, kisses him, and slams his leg between Luca's, grinning at the sound he makes when friction makes its move.)_

Spada laughs at the face he makes and shrugs, looking into his own bottle.

"You get used to it."

"Why would you ever want to?"

Luca takes another sip and grimaces again; Spada shrugs and sips his too, watching him carefully.

"You lose your inhibitions, I guess is the reason most people get used to it. Me? They always serve this stuff at parties. You gotta get used to it."

Luca sighs and shakes his head, takes another sip, and thinks that maybe Spada's onto something with the whole 'getting used to the taste' bit.

_(He finishes nursing his first bottle and eyes the bag as Spada takes out his second; he reaches over and pulls another one out, too, and smiles a little when he snatches the pocketknife from Spada's hands and opens his first, taking a good swig of it and laughing when Spada can't grab him; he trips over the couch, saves his beer, drops the knife, and feels a little light-headed and woozy, which only triples when Spada lands on top of him and grins lazily, like a cat knowing that its prey is already drunk, and he kisses him beside his mouth, hums appreciatively, then rolls off of him before Luca has the chance to react - and by the time he gets up, Spada's opening his bottle with the knife and raising a little toast to him.)_

- and it's a night he doesn't clearly remember when he wakes up on the floor of his father's study, with Spada's jacket around his shoulders as a makeshift blanket and in his best friend's arms. The moment he realizes they're both mostly undressed (Spada's got his pants on, at least, no shirt though, and Luca's got on a jacket and that's about it) the memories come flooding back to him along with a sharp, aching pain in his head and he groans, takes inventory of his surroundings, and wonders how he's going to explain all of it by the time his parents come home.


	2. Drinks II

It's almost three in the morning when Spada climbs through his window and shakes him awake; Luca stares at him, tired and fighting the urge to yawn, swaying slightly in his sheets and his eyes lowly drooping. Spada snaps his fingers in front of his face and he jolts, flinches and frowns. Spada grins, jerks his thumb towards the window silently, and whispers for him to get dressed, 'cause they're going out on the town.

It's with a heavy heart that Luca gets dressed while Spada waits by the window, peering out of it and trying to judge if Luca could make the jump or not. As soon as Luca joins him at the windowside he scoops him up, bridal style, and shushes any protests before he carefully leans out and jumps, landing with a hard _thump_ on the packed dirt and pausing, waiting for any signs of life in the house, before straightening up and putting Luca back on his feet. Luca sighs and peeks out from the alleyway created by the two houses, and jumps when he turns his head to ask something and Spada's close, real close, staring at him as if he's looking for something. They hold the position for what feels like minutes (his heartbeats in his ears tells him it's only a few seconds) before Spada laughs, grabs his hand, and pulls him along.

"You shoulda seen yourself, Luca! All scared and stuff, like I was gonna eat you or somethin'."

"I wasn't expecting you to be right there! A-Anyways, shouldn't we try to be a little more-"

"Damn, you're loud. Shut up, or do you _wanna_ get caught?"

Luca purses his lips and resists the urge to point out that Spada had been the loud one first, not him. Urged resisted successfully, they continue through Regnum, twisting and turning down roads and ducking into shadows, peering around to look for guards enforcing the curfew. They meet with none on the way (Luca's not sure how to feel – worried or thankful) and they hit the red-light district with time to spare. Spada tugs him into the first bar (_The Golden Crown,_ or so the sign above it reads) and sits Luca down at a table in the back, promising to return. Luca squirms in his seat, eying the drunk company that neatly surround his escape routes and sighs, twiddles his thumbs and tries not to make eye contact with anyone until Spada returns with two glasses of- of something, though it smells strong and horrible when Luca gets a whiff of it .

Spada raises a silent toast (or maybe he says something; his mouth moves, but Luca can't hear him over the roar of the bar) and downs his shot in one go; Luca mimics the motion but hesitates to drink it, pausing uncertainly until he squeezes his eyes shut and pours it down his throat.

It _burns_ and Luca coughs, smacks his chest a few times and scowls at Spada when he laughs, loud and boisterous, slamming an open hand on the table and wiping tears from his eyes.

"Damn, Luca! You act like you're dyin' or something! It's just a little whiskey, don't be so dramatic."

"It burns when it goes down, Spada."

"Yeah. Good stuff, ain't it?"

Luca makes a face and sets his glass down, pushing it away; Spada grabs it and winks at him before he's off again, evidently to get refills. Luca groans, sets his head down on the table, and closes his eyes, waiting for his next drink to arrive with a flicker of anticipation and fear in his heart. The flicker doesn't fade when Spada slams down the shot glass in front of him again, and Luca feels dread clawing at his stomach when he peeks open an eye and sees it. Spada reaches over and thumps him on the back twice, nudges the glass towards him, and waits. Luca finally realizes he's waiting for _him_ to pick up his because damn, they were going to do this toast-thing in time now, none of this 'sissy holding back' business, and Luca wants to just close his eyes and when he wakes up, he will be back in his bed. This is all just a bad dream.

(Spada's insistence on pinching him reminds him that no, this is not the nightmare he thinks this is, please look in another castle.)

He raises his head and his glass up, clinks it with Spada's and downs the translucent, brown liquid. It burns, but not as much this time, and he manages to crack a smile at his drinking partner, who returns it full-force and holds out his hand for the glass. Luca shakes his head and sets it down, out of reach, and snatches it away when Spada tries to lean over and grab it. He holds it over his head, leaning back in his chair; gravity helps him to tip over when Spada slides onto the table and tries to wrestle it from him, and they both go tumbling to the floor, shouting and landing hard on wooden floors.

Nobody takes any notice, though, not even when for a moment, Spada's straddling his hips and it's really uncomfortable against the chair, and they both lick their lips and Luca gulps, because he's a lightweight but he's not drunk enough for this, and neither is Spada, but they kiss anyways and Luca finds his hand missing one (1) shot glass when he registers that they've broken apart and Spada's slipping through the crowd to get another round. By the time he returns, Luca's righted the chair and righted himself, and he downs the shot as soon as Spada hands it off to him and-

God, that's such a weird feeling; he feels light, really light, as if he's made of feathers and he slides his chair closer to Spada's (even though neither of them really want them anymore, despite the fact they need them for support), tugs his sleeve and frowns when Spada glances down at him with a puzzled look. Luca pouts his lips for a second, thinking, then closes his eyes and lays his head on Spada's shoulder.

"Is this your idea of a good time?"

"You got a better one?"

"No, I just thought... you'd have more planned, I guess, with you being... you."

Spada shrugs and shoulders him lightly, just a nudge and not enough to catch him off balance.

"You're a lightweight, Luca. I wouldn't take you out to anything serious. 'Sides, we ain't old enough for that yet."

"...but we're older enough to get drinks in a bar in the red-light district..?"

"Not exactly, but the bartender here likes me. She thinks I'm cute."

"I can imagine."

And he can; he can imagine himself being behind the bar and having Spada swag up to the counter, all grins and raised brows, and he can see how confident he'd be, slipping onto a stool and leaning closer to have a bit of conversation. It's charming, really, the idea of it, and Luca laughs a little and looks up and kisses Spada, and the latter doesn't know how to react for a moment (why so sudden, Luca?) before he breaks away and pulls him to another room. A little more private and an infinite amount quieter; Luca enjoys the silence until Spada nudges him against the wall and slips his tongue into his mouth. It's all quick from there, until Luca's trying to get Spada's pants off at the same time Sapda's trying to tug Luca's down over his hips and onto the ground. It's a mess of limbs tangled up in sheets (thank god for beds; inns, bars, everything's the same) and Luca decides to just fuck it and ends up spooning against Spada, asleep, who groans but holds him close anyways, stroking his hair and drifting off to sleep despite the boner aching in his pants. It's gone by the time he wakes up anyways, and Luca's still half-asleep, curling tighter and tighter into a ball every time Spada nudges him (until he kicks him off the bed, which _definitely_ wakes him up) and groans from the floor. He can barely stand, weak-kneed and a pounding headache; Spada's isn't as bad, and he regains his land-legs sooner that Luca loses his sea-ones.

They spend the next three hours looking for the residential district, first hobbling through alleyways and roads in the dark and gradually finding their way back as daylight starts to peek over the houses. Luca's dragged up and tucked back into his bed before his parents wake up, and Spada's out the window and out of sight by the time Luca's mother steps in to wake her son up and sees him looking at her with tired bloodshot eyes and just decides to leave him alone for another few hours.

It's the best decision she's made all week, Luca decides.


End file.
